Memers
The Memers are a small faction aligned with the Gamers. They are notable for having taken having the most casualties out of any faction during the 1st Furry War. Description The Memers took very heavy casualties during the early part of the war, being one of the first allies to join alongside the Gamers. They constantly receive and lose manpower pools as memes live and die, with some longstanding members being the Drakians and the Rickians, who have been part of the faction for years. Memers and Gamers have been long-time allies in many conflicts. They have often died side by side on many battlefields, their bond is unbreakable they protect each other as if they were brothers. Memers worship a mysterious entity that goes by the name of Shaggy, alternatively, they worship the deity known as Keanu Reeves. History Early History Memers took the most casualties out of all the subgroups as they were their first publicly pronounced ally. Not long after the Memer's declared their allegiance, major Memer strongholds along the North-Eastern Seaboard were surprised attacked by Furries. These strongholds were systematically surrounded and destroyed by Furries but not without heavy resistance by the Memers, often northern Memer strongholds held out till the last man and inflicted massive casualties among the Furries. Kill ratios often proved favourable for the Memers. At this point, Oatmealzzz was elected into power and pledged the Meme Republic to an eternal alliance to the USGR during the November Agreements. Strongholds further south fared much better as they were able to repel many more attacks. One by one though, they began to fall as land reinforcements for the Furries began moving from the their Northern operations toward these strongholds. The last Memer stronghold to be captured was the one located in Cape May. Those located in states such as Delaware and Maryland were able to be held, with resistance operation being conducted from them. Similarly to those in the Eastern states, Western strongholds were not safe from attack. Whilst many of those in South Washington and Oregon were lost, many stationed in California were able to remain under Gamer control. Despite this, many divisions of Memers were wiped out, with their bases being taken over by other divisions. Los Angeles is the principal home of the last standing Memer-lead division - The 76th. The 76th held the city using the Gamer supplies - their sharp planning, high manpower, and the Gamer's supply chains and superior equipment. Despite this, one division alone was not enough to hold all their strongholds, progressively losing them until only their Los Angeles headquarters remained. Memus's Rule On the 4th of July, with the Armistice agreements at Sacramento, Major General Memus of the 76th included clauses and points declaring that he was the rightful ruler of the Meme Republic. Both Furry Command and General Bilvad signed the agreements - making him the legally official, unrecognised Standing President of The Meme Republic. As of July 2019, their homeland on Greenland has yet to be invaded, though the Memers have remained vigilant for any possible attacks. There have been talks to move the Capital to Anaheim, but with newer developments in the war, with Nuuk quintupling in population due to Refugees from the Western Seaboard, the Capital has expanded. ON August 11th, the Vote for the NExt democratic President Began as the Senate led a majority to a redo of the last elections. The Chosen Canidate was YeetorgetYeeted. After a Leadership dispute, Field Marshal Yeet got replaced by Businessman and Former Speaker B-17, and he was inaugurated on September 23rd. He then immediatly replaced his leadership with what he called "The Council of Leadership" to help him rule. The Council's Rule During October 2019, the Council unanimously agreed to bring the Memers to a white peace with all sides in the war and leave the Gamer's alliance, siting Buissness and Trade reasons, as well as moral reasons for the divorce. In addition, this caused a great deal of instability, where most of the Country felt a patriotic sense of duty to fight the furries, left over from the Tenure of President Memus. After the Instability, the Council was pressured by the Senate into passing an agreement with the Swarm and other Micro-states to form a new Defensive Pact, "The Sphere of Common Defense" Forces This is a list of Divisions, Battalions, or other groups that belong to the Republic. Please note that not all divisions are listed as there are many miscellaneous divisions with the ranks of the Memers. Allies As previously stated, the Memers are a strong ally of the Gamers after the November Agreements and the 50,000 dead expeditionary forces they sent before. After the November Agreements, Oatmealzzz met with President Big Man Tyrone to sign the Kekistan-Memeland Pacts, which pledged Cooperation between the two countries. The Republic Established in 2004, the Meme Republic is a congressional republic. The Ruling bodies are the Senate - comprised of the Creator House and the Browser House, The Creator is made up of 100 seats representing those who make memes. The Browser House is made up of 500 seats comprising those who carry the power of the upvote. Then there's the Congress - which elects 2 seats per Meme District - one that is equivalent to a Creator Seat, and one equal to a Browser seat. The President is elected once every 4 years or after the last one is impeached or dies. Senate and Congress elections are called every month or until a majority of the Senate or Congress is populated by dead memes. Geography of the Republic Though limited in size, they have influence in many areas, in particular the Eastern Coast of Canada and America. Their capital is Nuuk, Greenland, where they get their name. They have bases stationed throughout American territory, though many were lost early on to the Furries. They also lay claim to Copenhagen, despite it being firmly in Furry Hands. They also claim Iceland, as Well as Islands North of Britannia under control of the Bronies. The Memer National Archives The Famous Library and College in Nuuk, it serves as the keeper of over 2,500,000 pieces of history, literature, and everything else. It also lays practice to 30,000 students who seek to become to the elite of the Republic. Executive Order 420 Executive Order 420, or Order 420 is a directive signed into law by President Memus on July 22nd, 2019, and began enforcement on the 23rd. The Order was implemented to Deport Fortniters from their country. The resistance of the protocol will lead to anyone involved be executed by Firing Squad. So far, 225,000 intrusive Forniters have been removed across the domain of the Republic. So far, 30,000 Have chosen to resist authority in spite of the order, leading to them being Killed by firing Squad. The National Security Address In response to backlash from the International Community, Memus gave a speech on Public Television in front of the Congress, "For those of you who don't care about the National Security of your country, I urge you to rethink your actions. I am doing this for my stability. They were under attack by our Majority and took a violent response back. Our Government was not involved in the prejudice against these people, and their presence was disrupting the peace and stability in our Nation. They refused to join the Armed Forces. They refused to work on the Home Front. They wanted to Privatise and abandon the War. They were the equivalent of the Protesters of Old." The Nuuk Square Protest In Nuuk square, July 24th, following the President's National Security Address, 7,500 Fortniters and Protesters for Peace gathered in Nuuk Square, in the Capital of The Republic. After an Hour of Protesting, the President called for National Guard Troopers to disperse the Protesters. They were ordered only to fire in self defense, but after 15 minutes of forcing the Protesters out of the Square, the National Guard used Tear gas to get the Protesters to disperse. Anyone who was identified as part of the rally was given high priority and was to be shipped off on the next boat. There were 539 confirmed deaths because of the Protest. 64 of those were Troopers. The End of 420 On July 29, the National Security Office stopped the distribution of Deportation Orders, though carrying out with those already tagged for deportation. And on August 3rd, 2019, the Fair Rights Standard Act's 4th Amendment declared Fortniter Deportation to stop, saving 5,152 Fortniters from Deportation. The Anime Restriction Act On The 4th of August, the Memer Senate and Congress passed the Anime Restriction Act, a law which restricted the sale, streaming, and possession of Anime. Pretexts of the Anime Restriction Act (Violations) * Possessing Anime without A Government Issued ID * Possessing Anime without Registering for an Anime Pass * Possessing Hentai without Being of Age * Possessing Hentai without a Government Pr0n Pass * Possessing Hentai without Registering for an Anime Pass * Selling DVDs containing Anime Without a Government Anime Distribution License * Selling DVDs containing Hentai without a Government Anime Distribution License * Selling DVDs Containing Hentai without a Government Pr0n Sales Pass * Streaming Anime or Hentai without meeting the requirements for Possessing Anime or Hentai. Any violations of these will have a No Anime Violation Card issued and will have to file for a court date for a hearing and trial. The 2nd Military Expansion Order The Senate initially voted on the 2nd Military Expansion Order on the 7th of August, but the Declaration of War against the Weebs and Japan didn't allow it to pass, with a close 321-179 loss in the Senate. On the 9th of August, the Senate Voted Again, this time the Congress modded the bill to ''not ''include the Declaration of War, and the Senate Voted 492-0 (8 Abstained) in favour of the bill. The Senate also had a vote of No-confidence against President Memus and Vice-President u/urmomgay, but the Senate voted 341-159 in favour of the standing President. The 3rd Military Expansion Act The First Act passed during the Council's rule, the 3rd MEA is a program to reinvigorate the Memer Military and mobilize them in future operations. The last 4 pages haven't been published but in the Table of Contents, there's a "Warplan Black", "Warplan Yellow", "Warplan Maroon", and "Warplan Pink" outlined with the missing pages' numbers. The First Act passed during the Council's rule, the Military expansion has detailed a month-long plan to reinvigorate the army. The Act also includes footnotes about "Warplan Black", "Warplan Yellow", and "Warplan Maroon" Warplan Black - The Plan to fight the Gamers Uncovered due to a September Scandal involving Warplan Black and the Expansion Act, some details relating to Warplan Black have been released. The Information is basic but we know the follow about it: * It is a Plan to Attack the USGR after the Kronos Peace Deal in collaboration with the Swarm * The Plan involves winning over the Soviets and Anti-Anime sects in the USGR * The First Phase involves an Anti-Anime uprising to oust Chief, perhaps putting Final Hope in his place, as he is a lesser weeb. * The Second Phase is a Naval Invasion of the East Coast of Canada. * The Third Phase is Marching around America and getting the Gamers to Capitulate. * The Fourth Phase is a Joint Soviet-Memer-Swarm Attack on Northern Japan. * The Fifth Phase is Capitulating the Japanese * The Sixth phase is the Peace Terms, which involve the Entire East Coast of North America being Annexed. Blackshirtism, the Depart of Memus, and the rise of the NMP On October 6th, Dankus B. Memus, one of the most notable councilmen, resigned from his positon, citing personal health issues and taking permanent pto. This began the investigations by the National Memer board for Corruption Prevention to commence on the 8th into Memus's Career in Memer politics, which has come up with folders of red flags. The NMP The Nationalist Memer Party (abreviated to NMP officially) is a Far Right political party which beleives in the complete expulsion of foreigners from the Meme Republic. The NMP Won the December elections and continued it's rule in a Coalition with the AAC through January as the elections where suspended that month. The NMP then failed to gather enough Candidates to run again, as the anti-corruption board was formed and found most of it's members guilting of lower crimes, most of which locked them out of office. They abstained from the Febuary election but expected to merge with the AAC. The Ugandan Protection Force Recent Electoral History Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Sphere of Common Defense